John Smith
by robinyj
Summary: Red Tornado is taken control of by a madman. Are Robin and Traya going to be stuck in his path and can the rest of YJ arrive in time?
1. Tornado's Tantrum or That's Not Good

Okay here goes.My knowledge about Red Tornado is very limited and I missed a few YJ issues a bit back so if I screw up some facts I'm sorry. I'll try to get it right though. Oh yeah. I do not own any of these characters although they do rule.  
  
I wrote this because Red Tornado is a member of Young Justice so I wrote a story about him. I hope you like.(For those of you who don't know it Red Tornado's human name is John Smith)  
  
John Smith by robinyj  
  
Red Tornado walked through the halls of Young Justice HQ in Happy Harbor.He had just returned from a meeting with Kathy, his wife, it had been over custody of Traya, his daughter. They had no arguements over what would be best for her they just simply had to put their decisions in writing. Traya had asked if she could spend some time in the HQ, she thought it would be a learning experience, Tornado had allowed it and was coming back to see her. He was always relaxed and comfortable here. This was where he discovered and unleashed his humanity and felt a special bond to the area and it's occupants. The team known as Young Justice.He felt the need to guide and protect these young heroes at all costs, even though his services were needed less lately since Robin was proving to be quite a capable leader and the other members were maturing at an amazing rate as of late, Impulse had even learned to take some direction.So Tornado strolled the halls until he found the main chamber, he was pleased by what he saw when he entered.  
  
"Robin, did you have any plans in the near future to move your pieces?"  
Robin lifted his gaze from the chessboard. "Traya, chess is a game of thought and patience, you have to think about your move and be patient with your opponent while he thinks about his."  
Traya smirked. "Well what about thinking of how nice your opponent is being by being so patient while you think?" Robin moved his man. "Good it's my turn. I thought about my move while you were thinking about yours. Check."  
"Checkmate." Robin tipped over Traya's King with his knight. "Good game." Traya just smiled taking the loss in stride.  
"You too."  
  
Tornado had been watching and was quite pleased with his daughter and leader of Young Justice and showed it as he entered the room.  
"You two play well. You'll beat him next time Traya." Tornado put an arm around his daughter.  
"Oh, don't worry Daddy we're just playing for fun but I think we're about evenly matched. I've won three and so has Robin. Want to play again for a tie breaker?" Traya asked hopefully.  
"I'd love to but I have to watch the monitors and I have some work to do. Maybe your Dad will have a game." Robin left his chair and motioned for Red Tornado to sit down.  
"Want to Daddy?"  
"There's nothing I'd enjoy more dear.Thank you for watching her in my absence Robin. Do you wish to be white or black?" Tornado took the seat.  
"No problem Reddy." Robin turned on the computer console. He didn't really have any work that couldn't wait and the monitors pretty much monitored themselves, but Robin knew Red Tornado didn't get to spend much time with his daughter and decided to give him a chance to. He could find something to take away his attention for a little while until they finished their game.  
  
Tornado diverted his attenton from the game for a moment."Robin just out of curiousity where is the rest of Young Justice?"   
"Well, C&C are at the mall, they've only been there three hours so we probably won't see them for a week, they took Secret too, they're gonna hide her for awhile and then go to a movie and she can come out when the lights go down. Superboy is, surprise,surprise, at the beach. He gave me some lame excuse about a tidal wave he heard was coming straight for Hawaii and Bart is well, Bart is Bart so I'm really not sure. But an hour ago he was in Manchester being forced to do his homework. No telling where he is now." Robin tapped a few more keys.  
"Well as long as they are all enjoying themselves." Tornado decided to try and enjoy the pleasant afternoon with his daughter as best he could. Finally some family time was nice for a change.  
  
*************************************************  
  
In an underground lab a man in a labcoat, clearly a mad scientist who had no social life at all and decided to dedicate his life on revenge, was working hard on his latest project. He had vowed to accomplish this his entire life, after his Father had failed. He would capture Red Tornado and use him against the superheroes of today's world as his Father wanted to do.  
  
"Prof.Morrow these energy converters don't appear to be stable enough to withstand the energy output." The lovely stereotypical blond assistant informed him.  
"Hmm. Yes, you better replace them with the high frequency ones, they should work better." The assistant left once more leaving Morrow with his thoughts.  
  
My Father,T.O. Morrow,had created the Tornado.He was meant for destruction and would have destroyed the heroes of yesterday had that essence not invoked it and changed my father's weapon of destruction into a hero fighting for justice. I've waited so long to start where my father left off. It was so hard at first, not even knowing if he was alive, he was out of circulation for so long. But he came back, I knew I only had to watch his family and they would find him for me. As soon as the energy converters are in place we should be ready to proceed. It must be today, the Tornado is finally alone. Only his daughter and the helpless teenager are with him. We must go now.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Stalemate again. It seems we are evenly matched."  
"Wow. Five stalemates in a row, that's got to be a record." Robin piped into the conversation from behid the computer screen.  
"It was fun anyway. Daddy doesn't take nearly as long to decide a move as some people I know." Traya smiled innocently at Robin who only returned a gaze of his own showing he took her humor in good fun.Traya giggled.  
  
Robin got up from his chair and headed for the door. "I'm going to go to the gym if you need me."  
"Will you be practicing those cool jumps and flips and kicks that you do?" Traya seemed excited.  
"I guess." Robin was quite calm about the whole thing but could tell Traya would love to see him do the tricky acrobatics. "Would you like to come watch?"  
"Definitely. Well, uh.. can I Daddy?" Traya looked at her Father with puppy dog eyes.  
"I don't see why not. As long as you promise not to try any of the stunts at home. Your mother would kill me." Tornado led Traya to the door, following Robin.  
  
"Have you ever seen any gymnastics or acrobatics?" Robin asked Traya as they went down the hallway.  
"No, not really. Just what I've seen on TV." Traya had to jog slightly to keep up. Robin slowed down.  
"Well I guess I'll have to show you all the neat tricks."  
"That would be great!" Traya replied enthusiastically.  
  
They reached the gym, it was a state of the art gym, only the best for young crimefighters.The gym was outside but built into the ground, it was at the top of the mountain the HQ was built into, but the tip was quite large and the workout area could be used by many people at the same time. The floor could lift up and changed what type of gym you were in to co-inside with your workout, it even had a grass layer to flip up when no one needed a workout but a picnic spot. Robin entered the training area while Red Tornado and Traya watched from control room.  
"Okay Tornado, bring up the gymnastics equipment."  
After the press of a few buttons the floor flipped over and the training room became an Olympic sized gym, complete with vault, balance beam and bars.  
"Thanks." Robin yelled back as he removed his cape and headed for the vault. He ran up and did a perfect 360 flip over the vault. He was about to take another run when a voice came over the speaker.  
  
"Robin I do believe it customary and safer to stretch appropriately before a strenuous workout."  
Robin gritted his teeth and mentally kicked himself. "Right Tornado, how could I have ever forgotten?"   
After a few minutes of stretching Robin headed for the unparallel bars. Traya was in absolute awe as Robin leapt and spun around the bars with ease. His exchanges were flawless and his technique perfect. Traya almost screamed with excitement as Robin leapt well over the height of the bars and landed an impossible dismount with ease. Traya began to clap inside the control room,Robin noticed and actually began to blush, but it only appeared as though he was tired from the workout. He took a bow for entertainment's sake and proceeded to the Safe Spot. The Safe Spot was where you stood while the floor whirled around and changed equipment.  
  
"Tornado, could you set it for combat mode, level 4?" Robin yelled across the space between Tornado and himself  
"Certainly Robin." A few button presses later the gym had become a battle scene. Robots and lasers popped out from everywhere. The lasers were practically harmless at level 4, if you got hit you could feel a light sting to tell you but no serious damage or pain could be felt, now level 8 or 9, you better be faster than the lasers, but Robin wasn't allowed to use that level, it was for the likes of Superboy or Impulse since the force and pain was much greater and they either wouldn't get hit or would barely feel it.  
  
Robin got into a fighting stance and entered the battle grounds. He flew through the air with grace and speed. A few minutes later he still hadn't been struck by any of the lasers that were firing frequently and some of the robots were in such terrible shape they would need to be replaced. There was no doubt about it, Robin was one of the best.   
  
Tornado and Traya watched admiringly. Then Tornado felt it. A force inside him willing him to move even though he didn't want to, it was pushing him, the force was so strong Red tornado could only fight it for a few seconds. Tornado approached the control panel and pressed a series of keys, his eyes were black as night, different from their usual red. Traya watched her father and then turned her attention to Robin once more, but something was wrong. Robin was dodging shots and robots as he was before but there were a lot more of them now and Robin appeared to be just trying to stay alive and make his way out of the gym and was being blocked at every attempt, he was also losing his strength.  
  
"Tornado...huh huh....the settings uh..too high! Huh huh Shut it down!"Robin was panting and trying to stay alive. Tornado didn't budge.  
Traya didn't know what to do. "Daddy, Robin's going to get hurt." Still Tornado didn't move. Robin's moves were beginning to slow down, he wouldn't last much longer.  
Luckily for Robin, Traya was practically a genius, she stood on the control chair and hit the keys furiously, still her Father didn't react. The training program shut down but it was a few seconds too late. Robin hit the ground, he had gotten shot with one of the lasers, at level 9 setting.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Robin expressed the great pain he felt as he fell to the ground clutching his shoulder.  
"Robin!" Traya ran from the control room and knelt beside Robin.  
  
Tornado's eyes returned to their natural red. He shook his head and took in his surroundings, he had blacked out for only a few moments but something had happened in that time. He saw Robin lying on the ground, being cradled by Traya. He was quite confused and went to investigate what had happened to the young leader. He approached the two.  
  
Robin was sitting up by now, his face distorted in pain and still clutching his shoulder, Traya helped him sit up. They both just stared as Red Tornado approached them.  
"Robin surely the laser setting at level 4 can not be so painful as to cause this disturbance."  
"Well Tornado I'd have to agree, but the level 9 lasers have a bit more of a lasting effect." Robin started to get up.  
  
Tornado seemed somewhat taken aback. "Surely Robin knows better than to workout at level 9 settings. But he wasn't in the control room only Traya and I were. Perhaps Traya accidently changed the settings when I momentarily blacked out." Red Tornado thought to himself.  
"And why may I ask were you working out a level 9 setting?" Tornado was going to have to give one of them a lecture.  
Robin had gotten up and approached Red Tornado. "Why don't you tell me? You changed the settings." Robin was more than a little angry at almost being fried, but he had gotten quite the workout.  
"Robin I assure you I did no such thing." Tornado told him assuredly.  
"Daddy you did so. I saw you. Your eyes went all funny and you changed the settings. You couldn't even hear Robin or I yelling at you." Traya was being quite emotional and unrational about the whole thing but it appeared to Red Tornado that she was telling the truth.  
  
Red Tornado was at a loss for words. He knew he had best to apologize. "I'm sorry I don't recall doing so. My deepest apologies Robin. Are you okay?"  
Robin was very forgiving and knew Red Tornado well enough to know he would not have done this on purpose.  
"No harm done." Robin tried to rotate his shoulder and grimaced in pain. "Well not much harm anyway." He allowed a weak smile.  
  
"Still I feel badly. I cannot imagine what could have happened, I do not recall the incident." Tornado's voice contained as close to sorrow as he could get. "Allow me to take you to the Medlab."  
  
"That's probably a good idea." The trio started to head for the door leading back into the cave when Traya stopped and looked at the sky.  
"It sure did get dark quick." The light from the sun seemed to have vanished completely. Robin's eyes widened as he looked to the sky.  
"I think we just found the reason. Look!" Robin pointed behind them and there was a huge aircraft hovering above them. It didn't look government issue so it wasn't APES as Robin had originally thought, that just made whoever it was even more dangerous. The ship had a large arsenal of dangerous looking weapons, and flew with no sound whatsoever.  
  
"Daddy, what's that?"  
"It's not good Traya. It's not good."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Prof. Jack Morrow(novice Mad-Scientist) had been watching the young hero do his workout in the outdoor gym from his lookout a few miles away. He had watched through his high tech equipment and decided it would be a perfect time to try out his latest invention, which he was going to use to gain permenent control over Red Tornado. He had gained control over Red Tornado during the workout session and was quite pleased with the results. He had found his weapon of destruction. He watched the scene intently as it unfolded, up until the young hero fell to the ground.  
  
"Perfect, he put up no defence at all against my mind control. If you can call what he has a mind. He would have killed that boy if his daughter hadn't intervened. Well if I can get him to destroy one young hero, I'm sure it won't be difficult to make him destroy all the heroes on Earth, as long as he's powerful enough. But I can make some adjustments to his body if he isn't. Perhaps another demonstration would help me discover his power level." The Professeur got up from his spying station and went to the cock-pit."We're going down there. Arm weapons, I want to see what he can do."  
  
The plane lifted up over the mountain just as the people below were re-entering the structure. Morrow smiled as they stopped in their tracks and stared at the immense ship. Morrow opened fire.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"GET DOWN!" Robin yelled. He picked up Traya and brought her into the control room out of danger. Red Tornado flew into the air knowing Robin would take care of his daughter. Tornado created a cyclone to engulf the ship. The ship swayed and shook but remained in the air, it had been built especially to withstand Red Tornado's wind and air attacks. Still he made cyclone after cyclone, sometimes he managed to divert the fire away from the mountain, which meant Robin and Traya would be safer. But men began to emerge from the ship and land on the ground. They wore jet packs to maneuver through the cyclones.  
  
"Uh oh, they're heading this way. Traya take this, it's a radio. Try to get hold of any of the guys and stay here, your Father and I will take care of this." Robin left Traya to fight off the men that were clearly heading for them. They were armed with laser weapons.  
  
"Great," Robin thought,"just what I was looking forward to another game of laser tag." He got into fighting stance and took out his bo staff. "Hope the guys get here quick." Traya turned on the radio and started to send messages, Robin was all ready hurt and couldn't fight for very long after that workout.  
  
"Come in, someone come in. Ahhhh." A shot came dangerously close to Traya's position. "The base is under attack. Daddy and Robin are fighting them, but Robin's hurt and Daddy's been acting funny. Please come and help." She got no response. Cassie and Cissie had Secret with them and had to turn off all cellular equipment while in the movie theatre, that included JLA communicators. Bart had lost his so couldn't get the message anyway and Superboy was at the beach and didn't think it looked cool to wear it, but Traya left a message anyway.  
  
Red Tornado was finally making some progress on taking down the huge aircraft but Robin wasn't doing too well. He had to dodge the fire from the guns and try to take these guys down. He had grounded a few of them by damaging their jet packs with well placed Batarangs but he was running out of those and his throws weren't the best, he was right handed and had to throw with his left arm. He was tired too, after only a minute or so of battle Robin was unconscious. He had taken a direct hit to the chest from one of the jet-men and got knocked out cold, he was thrown halfway across the gym. Traya had to do something. She came out of her hiding place for only a moment.  
  
"DADDY! ROBIN'S HURT!" She yelled and began to run back for the control room when it was hit with a blast from the ship. Traya ran back towards the middle of the battle field uncertain of what to do, she ran to Robin.  
"DADDY HELP!" The jet men were ruthless and some took aim to actually shoot at Traya, but Tornado was already on his way and stopped them. Before they could reactivate their jetpacks Red Tornado had enguled half of the men in a huge whirlwind and flew to Traya.  
  
"Traya, are you alright?" Tornado asked as he landed beside the two.  
Traya nodded."I'm okay Daddy but I think Robin's hurt." Robin lay almost motionless if it hadn't been for the fact that he was breathing.  
"I know honey. Come, we must get him out of here." Red tornado picked up his daughter and started to pick up the Boy Wonder to bring them to safety when the ship stopped firing and the jet men returned to the hovering aircraft.  
"What are they doing?" Traya asked her father.  
"Perhaps they are retreating." Red Tornado hoped but doubted, they had clearly been losing, with Robin down and him being unable to disable their weapons. Suddenly a voice erupted from the ship. Red Tornado put Traya back down and began to walk towards the ship.  
  
"Red Tornado we meet at last." A man opened a door on the ship so he was talking directly to the android. "I know you don't know who I am, but I know everything about you."  
Red Tornado only looked at the man. Like when you think you recognize an actor in a movie and for the life of you can't remember the movie, he was looking at him like that. "Who are you?"  
  
"You should recognize me, people say the likeness between me and my father is almost uncanny." Morrow answered, he wasn't about to be easy on Red Tornado.  
Red Tornado suddenly remembered the movie so to speak. "You're the son of my creator, T.O. Morrow."  
"Huh, you're quicker than you look. Yes I'm his son and I believe you will be coming with me now." Red Tornado looked back to Robin and Traya. Robin had begun to stir and opened his eyes rather confused. He was about to say something when Traya, who was standing beside him, gave Robin the SHH sign, so he said nothing.  
  
"Don't worry about them. You won't even care about them in a moment." Morrow smiled.  
"I am seriously doubtful of that. I could never stop caring about my daughter or these young heroes." Red Tornado stood in front of Robin and Traya defensively. Robin was trying to stand up, but was finding it difficult.  
"I beg to differ." Morrow pressed the RED BUTTON turning on his mind control machine once more.  
  
Red Tornado felt it again. The force working against his own will power, it was taking away his identity and freedom and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Red Tornado's eyes flashed bright red, but then turned to the darkest of blacks. He simply stood there motionless. Robin approached Red Tornado slowly, somewhat because he was really sore and partly because Tornado looked really scary that way,and placed a hand on his shoulder, he was worried about him.  
  
"Reddy, are you okay?" Robin asked in a whisper.  
  
"Perfect." Thought Morrow. He spoke into a small radio. "Red Tornado get rid of that boy standing next to you."  
  
Robin realized what was happening when he saw Morrow speak into the radio, he knew Red Tornado was under his control but there was nothing he could do from down there, except stay alive. He removed his hand from Red Tornado's shoulder and began to back away knowing he was no match for him, but it wasn't fast enough. Without even turning around Red Tornado back fisted Robin in the chest.  
  
"Uhhhh." Robin skidded back to where Traya was standing. "Man, this is so not my day." Robin thought as Red Tornado approached him again. Robin could barely move let alone defend himself, Red Tornado picked up Robin by the collar of his costume, Robin knew Tornado was stronger than normal men but he had no idea he was this strong, Robin's kicks couldn't budge him. Tornado brought Robin to the ledge of the mountain.  
  
"Ha ha. Well one hero down, soon enough." Morrow thought.  
  
Traya was scared by what her Father was doing but couldn't just stand there and let him do it. She was in fact a lot braver than most girls her age or adults for that matter. She ran to Red Tornado and hauled on his arm.  
"Daddy don't. Robin's a good guy, go after that man up there." Tornado stopped and only stared at the young woman hauling on his arm, then turned his gaze to the man in the ship. Robin knew what was going to happen, and struggled against Red Tornado's grip.  
  
"TRAYA RUN! IT'S NOT YOUR FATHER!" Robin screamed trying to get through to the young girl.  
Traya was about to disagree. "But he....." Traya looked into her father's eyes and knew it wasn't really him. She began to run away.  
  
"I wonder if I could get him to go as far as to kill his own daughter? It's worth a shot." Morrow thought aloud and picked up his radio once more just as Red Tornado was about to throw Robin off the mountain. "Red Tornado go after the young girl that just ran away." Red Tornado complied. He threw Robin across the room once more and took off as the Boy Wonder landed with a thud. He landed in front of Traya and picked her up, then carried her closer to the plane.  
  
"Daddy let me go. You're hurting me. Daddy, Daddy?"Traya pleaded.  
"That's not going to work my dear, I'm afraid he's not your Daddy anymore. Tornado dispose of her." Tornado didn't move. " I said dispose of her, kill her." Tornado moved after another few seconds and repositioned himself at the ledge.  
"AHHHHHH! DADDY NO!" Traya screamed in terror. Robin struggled to his feet but could never make it to them in time. It didn't matter though, Red Tornado was good to his earlier word, his eyes flashed a brief red and the blackness lessened as he placed Traya on the ground harmlessly. Traya backed away, relieved but still scared.  
  
Morrow was furious. "UHHHH! What's going on?" He turned to his jet men that were now onboard. "One of you get down there and destroy that little girl, my weapon cannot have any weaknesses."  
"Yes sir."One of the men replied as he flew out of the ship.   
  
By now Robin had gotten to his feet, somehow. He saw the jet man come out of the ship and take aim for Traya. Red Tornado was unmoving, apparently he would not kill Traya but he would not protect her either. With the last ounces of strength he had left Robin ran in front of Traya and picked her up in his arms as he rolled them both out of the way. But the blast was more powerful than Robin had originally thought it would be and they were too close to the edge. The force of the blast pushed Robin and Traya farther than expected and they both fell over the side of the mountain and out of sight.  
  
"Well a valiant attempt anyway." Morrow was heartless and didn't mind showing it. Then he remembered he was mad. "Red Tornado come here." He obeyed and flew up to the ship. "Why didn't you kill the girl, you attacked the boy?"  
  
Red tornado's eyes still shone black. "The girl was of no threat, the boy displayed resistance and perhaps posed an endangerment, the girl did not." Red Tornado's voice was cold and uncaring.  
"I suppose so, but when I give you an order I want it obeyed. Oh never mind, we'll fix you at the lab. Come inside." The doors of the ship closed as soon as Red Tornado was inside and the ship took off, leaving behind a cindering mountain top.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Well unbeknownst to Morrow or Red Tornado or anyone else for that matter, two figures were hanging periously from the ledge of the mountain in Happy Harbor which housed the Young Justice HQ.  
  
"You...uh... you okay ..uh Traya?"  
"I guess so. I'd be better if I wasn't hanging off the side of a mountain." Traya looked down, it was an awfully long drop.  
"Don't worry I've got you." Robin assured her. "I just don't know for how long." He thought to himself.  
  
Robin had kept Traya from being shot by that laser gun but was plummetting to your death any better? He had taken the brunt of the blast and was really feeling it's effects, not to mention the injuries he'd gotten from the haywire workout room, the shot to the chest or the hit from Red Tornado. And now here he was desperately trying to hold on to the ledge he had manged to grab with one hand, and trying to keep Traya from falling with the other. Traya was holding on to Robin's hand as tightly as she could, she had complete faith in him, but she had seen what had happened during the fight, not to mention she was hanging from the arm that had gotten shot with the laser.  
  
Robin was trying to get a better grip on the rock without falling."Traya,.. uh if I swing you up a bit do you think you could hold onto my back and I could carry you up like that."  
Traya was scared and her voice was shaking. "I guess so. Wi.. will you be okay?"  
"Yeah I'll be fine." Robin lied. "Just hold on around my neck when I pull you up. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
  
Robin began to swing his arm slightly as Traya gripped even tighter, he swung her powerfully one last time and boosted her onto his back, she gripped onto his neck and wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
  
"Traya, Traya I know you're scared but I have to breath." Robin started turning red.  
"Oh sorry Robin." Traya loosened her grip. "Can we get out of here now?"  
"Sure thing. Just give me a minute to get my grip. What I wouldn't give for a grappling hook."  
"Don't you have one?"  
"No, I took them all out before I got to the gym, they just weigh you down when you workout."  
"Oh." Traya held on as best she could.   
  
Robin began climbing up the rockbase,they had fallen a good 200 feet, it was going to take awhile. Just pulling himself up at this point would have been a challenge for the Boy Wonder, but with Traya on his back he was beginning to think this would be near impossible. Every time he moved, his body ached, he only prayed there was a ledge along the cliff they could rest on, or else they would never make it.  
"Robin, what happened to Daddy back there?" Traya asked sheepishly, recalling the events that had occured.  
"I'm not sure Traya,.. uh.. but somehow..uh.. that man is uh controlling your uh father." Robin felt his strength being zapped from his body.  
"Do you think he'll be okay?"  
"I'm sure he'll be fine."  
"But what if..."  
"Traya I'm a bit busy, could we talk about this when we reach the top?"  
"Oh yeah. Sorry Robin." Traya piped down.  
"Traya you can't by any chance see a ledge anywhere close by we'll be able to rest on?" Traya looked around and tried to see above them.  
"Uh.. not for about a hundred feet."  
"Oh great. What a wonderful idea. Build a base on a sheer rockedge." Robin replied sarcastically.  
"Are you going to be okay Robin?"  
"Yes Traya. We'll be fine." Robin told her.  
  
They climbed for a few minutes in silence. Robin stopped for a moment, sweat dripping from his face. He was feeling light headed and losing his perception.His grip loosened slightly.  
"ROBIN!" Traya yelled for fear they would fall. Robin corrected his grip.  
"Sorry, I'm a bit tired."   
  
Robin shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs but it was no use, he was too hurt and tired. His eyes began to close and his grip slipped, this time Traya's cries would not even wake the Boy Wonder and they both began to fall.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Meanwhile back at Morrow's Laboratory.   
  
Prof. Morrow was busy over an examining table. Red Tornado was the patient.  
  
"Well we have to get rid of these ethical programs he's got in here. His powers of wind and air are about what was expected, his strength is good but it will have to be increased. What do you think of eye lasers?"  
The assistant stopped taking notes and took a look. "I'd say it's doable."  
"Well then let's do it. Soon our weapon will be fully armed and dangerous."  
"Yes professeur, but can we eat first I'm starving?"  
Morrow looked at his watch. "Yes I suppose so. How about Chinese?"  
"Sounds good."  
"We'll finish tomorrow. I've waited for over a decade, I can wait another night."  
  
They walked out arm in arm. Red Tornado lay alone on the table, unable to move. A tear forming in his eye.  
  
*******************************************************  
Robin heard Traya scream and felt the wind against his face, he opened his eyes. Only one thought ran through his mind.  
"I wasn't strong enough." Then he passed out again, even before he hit the ground rushing toward them.  
  
Just when Robin passed out a force could be felt near the two young people plummeting to their death. A force known as Tacticle Telekinesis.  
  
"You know it's good for you two that I check my messages frequently." Superboy smirked.  
Traya gave him a big hug. "Don't tell me, we're also lucky you took care of that tidal wave so quickly too, huh?"  
"You know it kid." Superboy looked at Robin. He had caught Traya in his arms and snagged Robin around the wrist. After taking a good look he began to think he should have brought a stretcher. He flew up the mountain.  
  
"So what happened to Boy Wonder?" Superboy asked calmly but with a hint of concern.  
Traya began to count on her fingers. "Well let's see. He got shot, he got stuck in the combat gym when it was on level 9, he got shot again, Daddy hit him pretty hard, he fell off a mountain and he tried to climb up about 200 feet with me on his back."  
Superboy seemed pretty shocked and impressed. "Anything else?"  
"Um.. no that's about it. Oh wait he got shot again when he was trying to protect me from the jet pack guy." Traya told him.  
"Whoa. No wonder they call him the Boy Wonder." Superboy reached the top and put Traya on the ground. He carried Robin in both arms as not to hurt him further. "Come on we gotta get Rob to the Medlab." Superboy flew to the Medlab with Traya close behind.  
"So uh where's your Dad?" Superboy asked laying Robin on an examining table. Traya only looked at the floor. She was about to say something when Superboy stopped her. "Wait, I think you better start from the beginning." Traya nodded and proceeded to tell Superboy the whole story of what had happened. From the workout room to the fall from the mountain.  
  
Superboy listened while he hooked up the med equipment to Robin and took x-rays and things. Superboy finished before Traya, who was very good at the small details. Superboy sat and listened, shaking his head every few moments, when she came to the parts about Red Tornado almost killing Robin and almost throwing her off the mountain as well he seemed genuinely shocked.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Superboy asked.  
Traya just shook her head. "No but Robin said he did. He didn't get around to telling me before he passed out though. Is Robin going to be okay?"  
"Yeah he'll be fine. A little sore and a couple of bruised ribs but that's about it. He's got a couple of burns from the laser shots too. I better try to call the others." Superboy went to the computer and tried to get ahold of Wondergirl first. The communicator turned on after a few rings. The movie must have been over. Cassie popped onto the screen.  
  
"Hey Kon. What's..... up?" Cassie's voice dropped when she saw the motionless Robin laying on the medical bed behind Superboy.  
"I think you guys should get down here." Superboy said looking towards Robin.  
"Right. You can explain when we get there. We're on our way." The screen clicked off.  
  
Superboy turned to Traya. "Just gotta find Bart now. He's not picking up his communicator. I'll try Max." The screen flicked again and Max Mercury could be seen on the screen, Bart was behind him being forced to do homework, he was also desperately trying to see who was calling.  
"Hello Superboy. Bart's not allowed to go over until he finishes his work." Bart was jumping up and down in the background, waving furiously.  
"It's actually kind of an emergency could he maybe come over for a little while." Impulse nodded at superspeed behind Max.  
"Well I suppose it would be..."  
A red streak left the Mercury home and ran into the Young Justice HQ in the same instant.  
"okay." Impulse grinned at Max on the screen.  
"Thanks Max. I'll be home as soon as we're done." The screen once more turned off. "Hey Traya what are you....? What happened to Robin?" Impulse looked worry, like a child who's parents are hurt and he doesn't understand why. Traya was about to list the events that had happened to Robin once more when Superboy stopped her.  
"Lots of stuff happened to Rob, Imp. But he's gonna be okay he's just really tired right now."   
Impulse smiled. "As long as he'll be okay. Hey where's Reddy?"  
"Um.. how about we explain everything when the others get here." Superboy led Impulse out of the room, he knew Bart hated it in the med lab.  
"Okay, what can I do?" Impulse always eager to help.  
"Why don't you take Traya home?" Superboy went over to Traya who was sitting next to Robin's bed. "Traya, you helped a lot and you were real brave but I think you should be heading home now. We'll call you as soon as we find your Dad. Don't worry I'll tell everyone what you told me."  
Traya smiled. "Okay Kon-el. I have to take care of Mommy anyway."  
"You do that kiddo. Mommy's are important, trust me on that." Superboy ruffled her hair.  
  
Traya ran to Impulse. "Can we stop in at China?"  
"Sorry, Max said no continental crossings without permission. I can take you to Canada though." Impulse was worse than Traya.  
Superboy sighed. "Bart, just take her home. And don't leave her on the doorstep or something, go in with her."  
"Okay,okay,okay." Bart picked up Traya. "With one quick stop in Canada." He whispered in her ear.  
"Hey, I heard that. Bart get back he....." But Impulse was long gone and off to Canada as it would seem.  
  
Superboy went over to Robin's bed. "Honestly Rob, I don't know how you do it?" Robin shifted, but didn't open his eyes. "Huh, bet you're faking it to get a vacation from the rest of us." Robin shifted again. Superboy turned on the closest computer and hauled up the HQ surveillance shots. He wanted to know what had happened. By the time he had found what he was looking for the Impulse had returned with a small Canadian flag in his hand, much to Superboy's dismay.  
  
The female heroes weren't long to follow. Secret had immediately flown to Robin's side demanding to know what had happened, while Wondergirl informed them they were late because they had to drop off Cissie.  
  
Superboy filled them in on what Traya had told him.  
"I just pulled the surveillance tapes too so we could see just what happened. I haven't watched it yet." Superboy pushed the tape in and they all watched silently as Red Tornado's mood shifted from caption to caption. There was no sound but they got the basics of what had happened.  
  
"Poor Reddy." Cassie exclaimed.  
Secret was confused. "Poor Reddy, what about poor Robin. Look what he did to him."  
"Well he didn't do all of it." Impulse defended.  
"He did enough." Secret rebutted.  
Superboy interjected. "Look guys from what Traya told me Tornado was under someone else's control and didn't know what he was doing. He didn't remember changing the gym settings after he did it, and his eyes went black when he was under this control. So we gotta find him and change him back. It should be simple enough, how many androids can there be out there."  
  
So that was their plan. Superboy, Impulse and Wondergirl spent the rest of the day looking everywhere they could think of to find Red Tornado while Secret stayed with Robin. After about three hours of searching the teens became restless.  
  
"Superboy, no offence but your plan sucked. We've been looking for hours and haven't found a thing." Impulse told the boy of Steel.  
"I know Imp, but what else can we do?" Superboy shrugged when his communicator beeped. It was Secret.  
"Hey guys, Robin woke up. He says he's okay and wants you all back at the base."  
"We'll be right there Susie. Kon out. Guess Rob knows what else we can do."   
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Professor? The adjustments are complete and we're far ahead of schedule. Should we proceed as planned?" The beautiful assistant asked the professor/mad scientist.  
"No, I think not. We're running ahead of schedule so let's run with that. We'll release him tonight. First show me what you've done so I can inspect your work." Morrow approached Red Tornado lying motionless on the steel table.  
  
"Well we've increased the strength fifty fold, he should be able to withstand the likes of Superman for a short while and he's now more than enough for any of the young heroes. His wind capabilities have been upgraded for precision, we've given him a forcefield to shield himself from attacks. His strikes can go through the field but others' offences should not penetrate it, it cannot even be vibrated through by a speedster. And we gave him these nifty eye lasers. You never know when he'll need them and they are really cool."  
  
"I'm extremely impressed. You know I think I've just figured out why being a mad scientist can be so lonely and almost unrewarding." Morrow frowned and lowered his head.  
"Why is that professor?" The assistant asked. She received a bullet to the head for her trouble.  
  
Morrow replaced the gun in it's holster. "Sorry my dear but I can be the only one who knows about the modifications and control over this android, anything less would be unprofessional. Shame though, I go through more assistants that way. Oh well, time for destruction."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
All of Young Justice returned back to the base to find Robin stubbornly trying to escape from Medlab and Secret thwarting his every attempt.  
  
"Really Secret I'm fine. Will you please move out of the way now." Robin tried to maneuver around her but she wouldn't budge.   
"No way. You're hurt, just go back to bed. We can find Red Tornado."  
"Girl's got a point Rob, you're in bad shape." Superboy walked in.  
"Kon, seriously I'm fine." Robin wouldn't give up.  
"Yeah, busted up ribs, a concussion, minor burns and it's gotta hurt to just breathe. You must be just peachy keen." Superboy was now blocking the doorway as well. Robin was beaten.  
Robin sighed. "Alright, I'll go back to bed, but let me go into the conference room to tell you all what I know and what the plan is."  
Superboy and Secret looked at each other and moved out of the way. "Thank you." Robin entered the conference room. "Like they can make me go back to bed." Robin thought to himself as he walked over to the main table and took his seat, no one noticed him flinch at the pain when he moved.  
  
"Okay, I assume you all know the basics of what happened?" Robin asked the group.  
Bart chimed in. "YepweknowRedTornado'seyeswentallweirdandhealmostkilledyou,thenthisotherguyshowedupandalmostkilledyouandTrayaandtookTornadoandthenyoufelloffthemountainandkidsavedyou." Impulse grinned. The others just stared at him.  
"Uh, right Bart. Well anyway now we have to find Reddy before this Morrow guy makes him do something he'll regret." Robin went to one of the computers nearby.  
"And how do you suppose we do that? We've looked everywhere and still can't find him." Superboy said sarcastically.  
Robin didn't even turn around."Have you tried turning on his built in tracking device?"   
Superboy blushed with embarrassment. "Why didn't I think of that stupid tracking device?" He thought.  
  
But Impulse had a question. "What tracking device?"  
Robin just looked at their blank faces. "He never told you?" They shook their heads. "Oh, well he had me install a tracking device in him, in case something like this ever happened again, like with Harm. If he was taken control of again he wanted us to be able to find him to stop him."   
"So why didn't you tell us before?" Wondergirl asked.  
"Well I have been unconscious the last few hours Cassie." Robin tapped some keys.  
"No, I meant tell us before all this."  
Robin stopped typing. "I didn't feel it was my place. Besides, I thought he would have told you."  
  
The other members looked a bit glum as Robin worked on the computer. Tornado had entrusted Robin with the knowledge of the tracer and not told them. Impulse momentarily forgot about having been out of the loop when he saw Robin open up a program file.  
  
"Robin, why are there 5 tracer files if Tornado's the only one with one?" Impulse asked.  
"Uh, no reason." Robin quickly tried to change the screen, but everyone had already seen what it was.  
"You've got tracers planted on us! I saw a file with my name on it." Impulse exclaimed.  
"What!? Where did you plant them?" Wondergirl frantically began to search over her costume.  
Robin sighed. He'd been discovered. "You won't find it. I didn't plant them on you, I just kind of built them into your communicators....... without telling you."  
"Oh, just the communicators we wear 24/7. You mean those communicators?" Superboy exclaimed.  
"Yeah, those are the ones. Impulse, just out of curiousity why is your communicator in Canada?" Robin just stared at the speedster as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Secret decided to be the voice of reason. "Guys, shouldn't we find out where Red Tornado is?"  
"Susie's right. So where's Reddy at exactly Rob?" Superboy glanced at the screen.  
Robin's face dropped slightly when the information came up. "I don't know where he is. The tracker's either busted or being blocked." Suddenly Impulse ran to another monitor and then back to the group. "Guys, I know where he is."  
"What? How?" Wondergirl asked.  
"Don't you guys watch the news?" Impulse jutted a thumb indicating the screen behind him. Indeed there was Red Tornado on the six o'clock news. But this was no normal story, the news was showing Red Tornado going mad and destroying buildings while he created huge cyclones engulfing everything in their path. New York City had never looked worse.  
  
"Oh no. Come on, the cycle's in the hangar." Robin began to head for the Supercycle when Impulse appeared in front of him. In the flash of an eye Robin found himself in the Aircraft Hangar back to the Medlab. Impulse had no intention of allowing him to come, he evened locked Robin in as he left the room. Robin was practically fuming, he wanted to go with them and wasn't afraid to show it. He pounded on the Med lab door.  
  
"Impulse let me out of here right now! I mean it Bart, open the door!"   
"You don't really think that'll hold him, do you?" Wondergirl asked Impulse.  
"Might keep him out of trouble. He can't come with us anyway."  
  
"Bart I'm serious!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll stay and watch him. I'm not much help against Red Tornado anyway, seeing as he creates and cyclones and I'm made of mist and all." Secret told the others.  
  
"You are so dead Impulse!"  
  
"Good thinking Secret. Let's jet guys." Superboy led the now trio out of the Justice Cave.  
  
"Bart? Bart are you there?" Robin was still pounding. The doors in the cave were made of solid steel so as not to be busted down and Robin was currently without his lock picks.  
  
Secret floated underneath the door and entered the room. "You know you did promise to get some rest."  
Robin was getting exasperated. "Yeah but I didn't think you'd actually make me!" Secret only smiled. Robin gave in. "Okay you made your point. I'm resting, I'm resting." Robin went to the bed and Secret left the room, although she didn't unlock the door.   
  
**********************************************  
  
To be continued real soon.  
robinyj 


	2. YJ to the Rescue. But who's?

Okay next part. I know it's shorter than the first one but I've been busy. BTW I'd really appreciate some Reviews, tell me what you think.  
  
John Smith  
  
Morrow was practically gitty as he watched New York City being demolished by Red Tornado. He had created a video link with Red Tornado and saw everything he was doing through Tornado's eyes, so he could watch safely from a distance.  
  
"This is splendid. I always thought New York was too crowded it will do it some good to have a few million less occupants. All I need is for some heroes to show up so I can fully test my modifications. And it appears we have found them. A speedster and two young meta-humans. Not bad for a warm-up." Impulse, Superboy and Wondergirl had arrived on the scene.  
  
"Reddy, stop! What the heck are you doing?!" Superboy shouted at the android.  
  
"Red Tornado, destroy those young heroes." Morrow ordered.  
"Surrender or be destroyed." Ordered Red Tornado in a cold, metallic voice, free of emotion.  
  
Red Tornado faced the trio and shot them with a huge cyclone, much more powerful than any he had ever made before. All three were taken somewhat by shock and got blown backwards momentarily. Superboy recovered quickly and knew they would have to take down Red Tornado. Superboy flew at top speeds and attempted to ram Tornado for all he was worth, but he was stopped by a force field. A particularly strong one.  
  
"Where the heck did this come from?" Superboy was shocked by the force field, it hadn't been there before. Red Tornado stopped creating cyclones and only stared at the young hero.  
  
"Let's try out the eye lasers." Morrow pressed a button on his control panel.  
  
Superboy stared back at Red tornado and saw his eyes return to their natural red. Superboy smiled and turned to the rest of the group. "Hey guys, I think he's back to normal, his eyes are re.." Superboy was cut off when the eye lasers burned into his back. He had not been prepared for the attack and had not put up his TK field quick enough. He was thrown across the battle field and landed in Central Park.  
  
"Oh man. There goes another jacket." Superboy complained to himself.  
"You alright man?" Impulse wizzed over.  
"Yeah, but now I know how Rob felt." Superboy started to pick himself up. Red Tornado was coming in for another attack and his eyes were burning again. Impulse grabbed Superboy and pulled him out of the way just as the lasers hit where he was standing.  
  
"Thanks Imp. You run around and see if you can distract him. Cassie and I are gonna try to sneak up behind him."  
"Gotcha." Impulse sped away as Superboy and Wondergirl took flight.  
"Sure you're okay Kon."  
"Worry about it later. It's not that bad, really. We gotta try to get the drop on him." Superboy and Wondergirl flew around behind Tornado while Impulse tried valiantly to distract him.   
  
"Yo Reddy, over here. Oh missed me. Missed me again. Come on Reddy you can do better than that."  
  
"That boy is really starting to annoy me. Time to try out the new wind attack." Morrow pressed another button on the console.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Meanwhile at the Young Justice Head Quarters, Robin was crawling through an air vent.   
"Hopefully Secret won't come and check on me for awhile. I hate to leave the guys in the dark, but I couldn't tell them about the destruct sequence built into Red Tornado unless I thought it absolutely necessary. True he wouldn't be destroyed but he would shut down and all his memories would be wiped and that's just as bad for Reddy as death. To have to start over, and he wouldn't remember his daughter or wife, or us for that matter. No, this has to be a last resort." Robin thought to himself as he made his way through the vent. He emerged in his on base bed room. Only to be used when seriously wiped and don't even have the strength to make it back to the Batcave Bedroom. He opened up the safe in the wall and took out the remote control for the self destruct. Robin didn't know if he could ever bring himself to use it.  
  
There was a generally powerful computer in Robin's room that could be used as a monitor. He put the remote in his utility belt and turned on the monitor. He almost immediately ran out of his room and ran into the conference room, past Secret and into the hangar.  
  
"Secret, come on we gotta go!" Robin yelled from the Supercycle.  
Secret followed. "Wait, how did you get out? Where are we going?" Secret boarded the cycle having none of her questions answered.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Still not getting me. Huh?" Impulse looked in shock as Red Tornado showed another new attack he had aquired. Red Tornado suddenly released a furry of wind attacks. 200 mph winds rushed through the air at every step Impulse took. There was nowhere to go since the winds came from all directions and Impulse found himself flying through the air. Unable to concentrate on what was happening he didn't see himself heading for the building. Impulse slammed into the brick wall at 200 mph. He was out cold.  
  
"One down, now where are the other two?" Morrow saw his link become somewhat fuzzy and realized Red Tornado had just taken a forceful hit. "They're behind him."  
  
Indeed they were. Cassie's and Kon's combined strength had been enough to break through Tornado's force field and they were currently trying to take down the powerful android. They found their hits having little effect.  
  
"Whoa. Tornado's toughened up." Superboy was almost caught off guard once more by the eye lasers but he dodged at the last second, and delivered a shot to the chops to Red Tornado. Red Tornado was thrown aback, but seemed virtually unphased. Superboy was shocked.  
  
"That was my best shot!" He exclaimed facing Wondergirl.  
"SB look out!" Cassie shouted, but Superboy wasn't quick enough and received a double punch from Red Tornado, one to the stomach and jaw. Wondergirl raced to his aid and was backfisted by Tornado and blown into the river by top speed winds. Superboy went for another shot but Red Tornado reactivated his force field and blocked the attempt. Superboy pounded on the force field determined he could destroy it and forgot to pay attention to Red Tornado's eyes. Another hit with the eye lasers at full settings and Superboy was out of the fight too. Red Tornado had defeated some of the strongest teen heroes on the planet in a matter of minutes, YJ was out of the game.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Red Tornado, what are you just standing around for? Finish off the young heroes!" Morrow screamed into his remote.  
  
Red Tornado began to advance on Superboy since he was closest. Red Tornado's eyes flashed a bright red as they revved up to destroy the Boy of Steel. Just as the rays erupted Red Tornado was struck from behind causing him to misfire.  
  
"What was that? Tornado turn around." Morrow ordered. On his view screen Morrow could see the Supercycle along with Robin and Secret, they fired again and another shot hit Tornado. The shots from the cycle were quite strong and beginning to dent the android.  
  
"Looks like we're just in time. Does Reddy look different to you?" Robin asked Secret in the back seat.  
  
"The young boy seems to have come back for another fight. How brave. Futile, but brave. Destroy them too." Red Tornado prepared for another attack, on the Supercycle this time.  
  
"Surrender or be destroyed." The cold voice of Red Tornado ordered once more.  
  
"He sounds too automatic or something." Secret answered. "Robin look out!" A huge blast of wind came from Red Tornado. Robin hit the phase out sequence and the two remained unharmed.  
"Man, there's nothing like having a phase out button on your ride." Robin exclaimed.  
  
The wind stopped and Morrow could see Robin and Secret on the cycle completely unscathed.  
"What? Fire again!" Red Tornado fired again and the outcome was the same, they were fine.  
  
"Okay Secret, here's the plan. I'm gonna bail out, hopefully Reddy won't see me. I need you to keep him distracted. Just stay in phase out sequence, every few minutes go solid and fire another couple of rounds, then go right back to immaterial. Got it?"  
"I understand Robin. What are you doing?" Secret asked.  
"I gotta go help the guys. Okay, I'm outta here." Robin turned the cycle and entered what was left of the park. When he was sure they were out of sight from Red Tornado he jumped off, once more becoming solid. He gave Secret a thumbs up and began to head to the river for Wondergirl.  
  
"Now how do I work this thing?" Secret asked herself.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Robin raced across the park being careful not to be seen by Red Tornado, he reached the river and immediately dove in. He saw Wondergirl sinking and took out his rebreather while he swam to her aid. He placed the rebreather over her mouth as he pulled them both to the surface. Robin took in a huge breath as he re-surfaced.  
  
"Good, she's okay. Now where was Bart?" Robin thought to himself as he placed Wondergirl on the bank and out of danger. Robin ran towards the nearby buildings and began to search for Impulse. He spotted him leaning against a building, unconscious, the building had taken quite a pounding from Red Tornado's attacks and was beginning to fall, with Impulse underneath it. Robin raced to him and pulled him out of the way just as the building collapsed.  
  
"Man Bart, of all the times I need your help, you take a nap under a falling building." Robin said as he carried Impulse to the woods. "I hope you guys wake up soon. I could use a hand." Robin looked into the sky as a wind began around him. "Oh no."   
  
**************************************************  
  
Secret had been relying mostly on voice commands for the Supercycle. Simple commands such as "fly" and "fly faster" were all she had managed so far. She had seen Robin dive in for Wondergirl and then resurface but she had lost sight of him as he entered the city streets. Secret remembered what Robin had told her.  
  
"Just stay in phase out sequence, every few minutes go solid and fire another couple of rounds, then go right back to immaterial."  
  
She had said she understood but really she had no idea what she was doing.  
"Okay Robin said all I had to do was fire and change back to immaterial. That should be easy enough. Okay Cycle. Go solid and shoot at Red Tornado." Secret ordered. The Supercycle obeyed. Red Tornado flew backwards several feet upon impact from the blast.  
  
"Blast that cycle. Tornado charge her now while she's solid!" Morrow yelled into his communicator.  
  
"I did it, I shot him. Sorry Red Tornado. What was I supposed to do now?" Secret said aloud. Before she remembered what to do next the Supercycle was hit with a blast of red beams.  
  
"Surrender or be destroyed." Red Tornado commanded once more, his voice cold as ice. The Supercycle was hit with a combination attack of eye beams and tremendous winds and began to descend quickly.  
  
"Supercycle fly! FLY!" Secret screamed as the cycle plummeted to the ground. She flew into the air as the bike crashed into the ground. "Robin's gonna kill me."   
  
"Not before I do my dear." Morrow whispered to himself. "Engulf her with a tornado, Tornado."  
  
"What am I going to do n... AHHHH!" Secret screamed as she was enveloped by a cyclone created by Red Tornado. She was whirled through the air for several moments at top speeds before she was blown clear away. Red Tornado changed the cyclone to a massive wind and Secret was blown clear out of New York.  
  
"Ha ha ha. I've done it. The ultimate machine of destruction. I've disposed of some of the strongest teen heroes alive without so much as a dent in my weapon. I truly am the.... what is this?" Morrow had spotted Robin as he dragged Impulse to what was left of the forest. "Oh, missed one. Red Tornado dive down there."   
  
Robin saw Tornado heading towards him and dashed into the open streets. He hoped Red Tornado would follow him and not see the fallen members of Young Justice in the forest, it worked. Only problem was Red Tornado was firing at him with the eye lasers as he had done everyone else, Robin swerved and jumped to avoid the beams but his mobility and sgility were limited thanks to the beating he'd taken earlier.  
  
Robin leapt in the air. "I know I already said this once." Robin thought. "But this is so not my day."  
  
"Hmm. That boy is fast. Red Tornado shoot down the building he's heading toward." Morrow commanded once more. He was having the time of his life and enjoyed playing with Young Justice as he thought of it.  
  
"Complying." Answered Tornado as he caused the oncoming building to collapse before Robin. Robin was virtually stuck in the preverbrial rock and a hard place. He had run out of places to run and the only way out now was past Red Tornado.   
  
Red Tornado only flew above Robin motionless and silent. Robin began to reach inside his belt.  
  
"Tornado fire!"  
  
Robin leapt just as the lasers struck the area he had been standing. The rocks above Robin were shook free from their hold by the blast, Robin never saw them coming as they crashed   
down upon him.  
  
TBC 


	3. Epilogue:End

Robin was not hurt severely, he knew how to take a hit and the rocks were relatively few and not extremely heavy, except for the immense boulder which landed on his leg, pinning him to the ground. He was trapped.  
  
Morrow was thrilled and turned on the radio link, to speak through Red Tornado to Robin. "It seems I caught a Robin. But sadly it seems that it's wing is broken. Best to put it out of it's misery I suppose."  
  
Robin knew he could not move the huge stone trapping him so instead took out the self destruct remote from his belt. Robin was sickened at the thought of having to use it, if it were his life alone at stake he wouldn't have considered it, but Red Tornado would undoubtedly try to finish off the rest of Young Justice as well after Robin was out of the way.  
  
"Good-bye. Destroy him." Morrow smiled.  
"Complying." Red Tornado aimed for Robin, his eyes burning. Then suddenly his eyes returned to their natural red. Red Tornado stared at Robin who had positioned his arms in front of him to guard himself from the blast. When he realized no shots were fired he stared back at Red Tornado, searching for some glimpse of his old self, and Robin was sure he had found it. Robin looked so hard he could see his reflection in Red Tornado's eyes. Red Tornado must have had a sudden rush of deja vue. He seemed to recognize the Boy Wonder and was trying to recall the memories. Robin took advantage of the situation, anything to keep from using the self destruct remote.  
  
"Red Tornado, this isn't you! You're a hero and a father, Morrow's using you! Remember Young Justice and the JLA and Kathy and Traya, your daughter! This isn't you Tornado! It's Morrow! You're John Smith! Remember who you are!" Robin yelled as Red Tornado took in what he had been told. Morrow was fuming and Robin could hear him through the radio link he had forgotten to turn off.  
  
"Red Tornado, I'm ordering you to fire! NOW! Kill him! Kill him!" Morrow screamed.  
  
"Don't listen to him Tornado! You're not a weapon of destruction! You're a hero! You help people! You could never attack a defenceless enemy! It's me Robin! All you have to do is remember!" Red Tornado's face distorted as if trying to decide who to believe, but his stare never left the helpless Boy Wonder.  
  
Red Tornado spoke.  
  
"Robin."   
  
The name came out slowly and was forced, but it was said none the less. Robin smiled and Red Tornado only stared as Morrow continued screaming.  
  
"Yes I'm Robin." Robin's face changed to pure shock as a blue streak sped close and Red Tornado was thrown into the ground.  
  
"Now how fair is that? Kicking a guy when he's down. I'll take care of him Rob." A very mad, and raggedy looking Superboy had arrived on the scene.  
  
"Superboy! NO! He's changing back to normal!"  
  
"Oops. How'd you pull that o.." Superboy didn't get a chance to finish before he was struck with a massive wind attack from Red Tornado.  
  
"Thanks Superbrat. I never would have been able to change him back without your help." Morrow laughed as he advanced the attacks against Superboy, he had increased the mind control strength during the momentary distraction. Superboy fought back for a few moments but his efforts weren't doing much good against the wind and laser attacks from Red Tornado, not to mention he still couldn't penetrate the force field. Red Tornado created a cyclone of leaves and dust to keep Superboy from being able to locate his position. If he didn't know where he was he couldn't fight back or put up his TK field to repel any attacks.  
  
Superboy desperately tried to see through the mass of leaves and dust but it was no good.   
"Come on Reddy, you gotta be able to do better than this. Come out and fight me. UFFFF!" Superboy was hit from behind.  
"Cheap shot. I'd like to see you try that again." Red Tornado took the challenge and knocked Superboy out of what was left of his tattered jacket. A few more shots from the now super strong Red Tornado and Superboy was utterly exhausted and could barely defend himself. Red Tornado struck again, launching Superboy into a building, which came crumbling down around him. Red Tornado strikes again, YJ was once more practically out of the fight. Practically.  
  
"Alright Red Tornado, finish it for good this time."  
Just as Tornado's lasers were powering up once more a voice interrupted the destruction.  
  
"Morrow! You attack him again and I'll destroy your precious weapon." Robin had freed himself and was approaching the controlled android, with a noticable limp.  
  
"You're bluffing."  
"Am I?" Robin placed his finger on the self destruct button.  
"If you were willing to use that, you would have already."  
"Maybe I've been waiting for the right moment."  
  
Robin's face showed no emotion but pure concentration. Until his gaze was broken by Superboy emerging from the rubble. On pure force of habit, Robin turned to see if Superboy was alright. This was just long enough for Red Tornado to shoot the remote from Robin's hand, destroying it.  
  
"NO!" Robin watched as the remote was destroyed. Red Tornado came closer, eyes burning red. "Oh crud." Robin thought and prepared for a tactical retreat, but it wasn't necessary.   
  
"Red Tornado we're leaving. NOW!" Morrow ordered and Red Tornado flew out of sight at top speed.  
  
"What was that all about?" Robin thought aloud.  
  
"It may have something to do with Red Tornado not liking the current odds against him." A voice answered from behind Robin.  
  
"Superman!?"   
  
Robin was shocked to see the Man of Steel, not to mention Green Lantern and the Flash.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Robin was relieved they were here, but confused.  
Flash sped over. "You don't honestly think you're the only ones that watch the news are you? We just tuned in a little late."   
"You being late. It seems almost inconceivable." Robin hadn't moved from the spot he had confronted Red Tornado, he didn't want the JLA to know he was hurt and he had a limp when he walked so stayed put. "The rest of the guys are scattered around the city. I think they're all okay."  
  
Superboy emerged from the rubble and joined the group of heroes. "Speak for yourself. I got a whammy of a headache and need another jacket."  
"I'm sure we can find something for you to wear Kon-el. We should collect your friends and bring them to your Head Quarters for medical treatment, you can fill us in on exactly why Red Tornado was demolishing the city." Superman lifted off to help find the other members of YJ.  
  
"But that wasn't Red Tornado. It was.... "  
Green Lantern interrupted Superboy. "Maybe you should start from the beginning, after we get back."   
"GL's right kid. We gotta find the guys first." Robin whistled for the Supercycle, not knowing it was damaged from when Secret crashed it. The cycle didn't respond.  
  
"Guess we're gonna have to carry everyone. Where is everyone?" Superboy asked.  
Robin pointed to the trees behind him. "I left them in those woods over.."   
All four meta humans had headed for the woods even before he had finished. Robin ran to catch up with them, but at a leisurely pace, he was still in pain.   
  
Flash carried Impulse while Superboy picked up Wondergirl. Superman came up to Robin.  
"I can carry you to the Head Quarters."  
Robin hesitated. "Uh.. okay." Superboy came over.  
"Why don't I take Rob?" He suggested.  
"Kon-el, I am perfectly capable of carrying him." Superman flew behind Robin and picked him up under the shoulders. Robin let out the lowest groan of pain but Superman heard him shudder with his super hearing and placed Robin back on the ground.  
  
Green Lantern came over, Robin was clutching his ribs slightly. "You get hurt in the fight, Robin?"  
"Not exactly." Robin was going to explain his injuries when Superman used that nifty x-ray vision of his.  
"Robin what were you attempting to achieve but not telling us you have broken ribs, several recent burns and a concussion?"  
  
Robin was trying to be casual. "Didn't seem important. I'm fine really." Robin walked away a few feet as he said this. "I think I'm just a bit tired. Maybe I should, uh should take a uh nap." At the final word Robin completely collapsed. He had struggled to stay conscious since the building fell around him, he finally gave in. Flash caught him before he fell an inch.  
  
"Yeah, that's what these bat boys always say. Come on, we gotta get all these guys to their HQ." Flash sped off as Superboy, Superman and Green Lantern flew after him, not far behind him. They reached the cave in seconds.  
  
*************************************************  
  
In a dark lab that no one could ever find unless they knew where it was, a bright red android lay on an examining table for the second time that day.  
Red Tornado went over the events of the day. He could recall the activities in the gym, being modified by Professor Morrow, attacking the members of Young Justice, the children he considered friends, and the retreat back to the laboratory. He could clearly recall all the events and feelings of the day, he simply had no control over what his body did. He watched helplessly as Morrow forced him to destroy people and cities and attack defenceless citizens, he had seen all of it and was unable to stop himself. At first he thought he may be able to regain control of himself, he had been able to keep his daughter alive, even though he was unsure if she had survived the fall off the mountain, but Robin had re-appeared that day so he had to believe his daughter was safe as well. The only other instance he had been able to get any control at all was when he was ordered to destroy Robin. Tornado had never been so physically exhausted in his life. He had willed himself not to destroy the leader of Young Justice, seeing Robin defenceless and trapped he could not allow himself to attack the young man.  
  
Red Tornado had also seen the remote in Robin's hand and recognized it as the self destruct remote. Red Tornado only wished Robin had used it when he had the chance and stopped this insanity. He was worried he would be forced to go after Young Justice again or even worse his own daughter. He had felt utter relief upon the arrival of the few members of the JLA.   
  
Red Tornado wondered if John Smith, the name he had once called himself by, even existed any longer. He was a machine and was beginning to see himself as such. He had been forced to attack his friends and family. If he was able to regain control of himself somehow, he wondered if he could ever be trusted by them again, yet alone loved. He was forced to an existence of thoughts, until he was returned to his normal state. He lay there motionless, unsure of what he even was.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Superboy sat in the Medlab of Young Justice Head Quarters. It was his turn to stick around and watch it's occupants. Actually Robin was the only one still unconscious. Wondergirl and Impulse had woken up about an hour ago, both were okay, but Wondergirl was a bit waterlogged. Secret had returned to the HQ after finding New York almost deserted after the fight. A red streak entered the room and joined Superboy.  
  
"Rob isn't up yet?" Impulse asked.  
"Give him a break, he's had a rough day." Superboy defended.  
"Must have. Well, call me when he wakes up. The JLA just left." Bart was about to zip away again but Superboy grabbed his collar.  
"What do you mean they left? What are they going to do?"Superboy demanded.  
Impulse shrugged. "I dunno, they didn't say. They just left."  
Superboy sighed. "Okay you stay with Rob, I'm gonna go catch up with them." Superboy flew out of the room. Impulse stayed a whole minute before he ran out looking for something fun to do. Robin woke up to an empty room.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Superboy caught up with Superman. "Hey Cla.. Kal, what are you guys gonna do about Reddy?"  
"Kon, perhaps it would be best if you went back to your friends. We'll take care of Red Tornado."  
"Like hell you will. Not without us. Reddy's our friend and sure he's on our case sometimes but he gives us a lot more freedom than a few other heroes who's names I won't mention. We're gonna help you find him whether you like it or not."  
Superman was hardly impressed with the little speech, and if he was he didn't show it. "Look Kon, Tornado's one of us too and we're going to pursue the matter the way we see fit."  
"And without help from us small time kids right." Superboy replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"You know that's not true. Now just go back to base. We'll call if we need you or find anything." Superman flew off into the distance.  
"Yeah, not if we find him first." Superboy flew back to base and into the Medlab. "Hope Rob wakes up soon, he'll know what to do." Thought Superboy.  
  
Superboy flew in and found an empty Medlab.  
"Not again."  
  
**************************************************  
  
Robin had woken up alone in the on base Medlab, he was glad, that way he could sneak out and they couldn't make him go back to bed. He was disappointed and somewhat surprised, to find the door locked, again.  
"You've got to be kidding." Robin thought to himself. "Guess it's time for another trip through the air vent."  
  
A few minutes later Robin was in his on base bed room. He did a quick search of the hall and when the coast was clear headed for the computer room. He needed to use the most powerful equipment they had. He crossed the halls quickly and even hid on the ceiling when Cassie walked by, she would make him rest, just like the rest of the team. He soon made it to the computer lab and began to work, but it wasn't long before he had company.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"You know Rob, you really are a piece of work. You'd think even you would've learned by now to get some rest every now and then."  
"Kon, I'm really not in the mood. I have work to do." Robin tapped a few keys.  
  
"Well you don't have to worry about the resting thing. There'll be plenty of time for that after we find Reddy."  
"Finally, someone understands." Superboy flew next to Robin and spun his chair around so he was facing him.  
"But after we find him, you're gonna go right to bed or that cave you go to or whatever, right?"  
Robin smiled inwardly. "Yes, I promise." Robin lied once more. "They won't get me again." he thought to himself.  
"So what's the plan, Wonder Boy?" Superboy peered over Robin's shoulder.  
"Well, first I'd like you to round up the rest of the guys. We'll need their help." Robin told him.  
"Can do. Then you'll tell us the plan."  
"No problem." Superboy flew out of the room.   
  
Superboy arrived sooner than Robin had expected with the rest of Young Justice.  
"Okay Rob, what's the plan this time?" Impulse zipped by.  
"Well I think once we find Red Tornado we may be able to try and reverse what Morrow did for a short time. We have to jog Tornado's memory and make him remember who he is. He didn't attack me, I believe, because I was defenceless. I don't suggest this as a strategy, but it may be useful information. If we can't see any of the real Reddy coming back we have to take him down. No injuries would be prefered, but if you have to take him apart. Unlike us, he can be put back together."  
"Well Rob, that's all well and good, but how are we supposed to find him?" Wondergirl.  
  
Robin only gave off a half smile. "Actually, I'm leaving the finding to someone else." The computer beeped several times, causing Robin to flick on the screen. "And it looks like we're heading to San Fransisco. Let's go." Robin ran out of the room and leapt aboard the cycle, followed by his confused, but eager teammates. Impulse looked at the screen for a moment, trying to figure out why there was a JLA symbol on the bottom of the screen. He was sure it shouldn't be there, but quickly disregarded it and followed the others.  
  
The Supercycle was a very special kind of automobile. Even though Secret had crashed it no more than two hours earlier, it had already completed self repairs and was once more at one hundred percent. Once they were in the air, Superboy had to ask.  
"Rob, how'd you know where Reddy is? Who did you ask to find him?"  
"Well kid, I didn't actually ask anyone."  
"How do you know where Red Tornado is then?"  
"Well I knew the JLA would find him before we ever could so I..."  
"You hacked into the JLA database right?" Impulse interjected.  
"Pretty much. After I hacked in, I told the computer to monitor the frequencies on the JLA band and alert us for any mention of Red Tornado." Robin didn't bother turning around. He knew how his friends must have been staring at him.  
"You just hacked into the JLA database. In like, the two minutes we were out of the room." Wondergirl was astonished.  
"Well they weren't gonna tell us where he was, and it's not like they ever gave me an access code or anything. What choice did I have?" Robin tried to act like it was no big deal.  
"Hey, think you could hack into my school file and change a coupla grades? It could really help me out." Wondergirl asked innocently.  
  
"Not before he helps me. My grades are way worse than yours." Added Impulse.  
  
"Guys." Secret almost whispered.  
  
"Look no one is getting their marks changed. I'm only allowed to hack into stuff for emergencies." Robin told them.  
  
"Guys!"  
  
"Well what about the JLA. They said they didn't need our help and you just went and hacked their files." Superboy retorted.  
  
"Guys!"  
  
"Look we needed to know where he was. You told me to find..."  
  
"THERE'S RED TORNADO!!!!" Secret screamed interrupting Robin.  
  
"What!?" Robin abruptly stopped the cycle inches before colliding into a stationery Red Tornado. The android stood in front of the cycle unmoving and unphased by the near hit. His eyes were still cold and unforgiving, but he made no moves against the heroes. Young Justice was shocked to see various members of the JLA scattered amongst the battlefield. Green Lantern had been knocked out cold and was lying on the ground unconscious, Martian Manhunter was also in the same condition, Aquaman could be seen slightly, as he was trapped beneath a fallen building, the Flash was not in the area but had been blown away earlier in the fight.  
  
"We gotta get down there." Impulse exclaimed, standing up in the front of the cycle. Red Tornado glared at Impulse and he was blown away by a massive wind attack. Tornado hadn't even needed to move.  
  
"Whoaaaaaa!" Shouted Impulse as he flew through the air, but was quickly snatched up by Superboy.  
"Remember, keep arms and feet inside the ride at all times and DON'T STAND UP!" Superboy shouted. Knowing that Robin would order them to do something soon, he didn't bother returning them to the Supercycle.  
  
Robin did have a plan, it just wasn't very well thought out. As fast as a button press, Robin fired all the Supercycle's weapons hoping this would have the same effect it had earlier, unfortunately for Young Justice, it didn't. Red Tornado had his new and improved force field up and blocked the shots easily.  
  
"Rob, maybe this would be a good time to use the phase out thingy." Wondergirl suggested. Before Robin could activate the "Phase out Thingy" though, Red Tornado attacked full on. The cycle flew back, taking Robin, Wondergirl and Secret with it. A flurry of wind and laser attacks pounded the cycle as it headed towards the ground at full speed. Wondergirl picked up Robin, and Secret flew out of the Cycle just as it crashed into the ground, for the second time that day.  
  
"Oh, poor Cycle. We're really going to have to make it up to him." Secret said aloud, absent-mindedly, as she landed near the out of commision bike.  
"SECRET MOVE!" Impulse grabbed the solid form of Secret and pulled her out of the way as a laser hit her position. "We'll make it up to him, but let's stay alive first." Secret nodded.  
  
"YJ, SCRAMBLE! TRY TO CONFUSE HIM!" Robin shouted above the confusion. Young Justice did as they were told and all began to run, or fly in different directions, Red Tornado didn't know where to turn.  
  
"Surrender. Surrender. Surrender. Surrender or be destroyed." Red Tornado could not distinguish one for another as they swirled around him. As he became more confused Robin pulled Impulse aside.  
  
"Imp, here's the plan, we're gonna use his own attack against him. I want you to make a whirl wind, as strong as you can, I know it's not your specialty, but I need you to try. There's a lot of leaves of stuff around, I'd like a smoke screen so he can't see. Then we're gonna hit him hard and fast. Got it?"  
"Sure thing Rob, one whirl wind coming up." Impulse ran back towards the fight at top speed, and created a cyclone as best he could. Red Tornado got over his confusion and attempted to find a way out of the smoke screen, but where ever he went, he could not escape the swirling mass of debris.  
  
"Darn it, where have they gone?" Red Tornado shook as he was hit from behind by Superboy, who struck his attack and then retreated to the dark. "Fire, where he retreated." Red Tornado shot into darkness of Superboy's last position, he never came close to the Boy of Steel. When he turned around, Wondergirl hit him from behind with her own shot and retreated as well, this continued for several moments, until Morrow cleared his head and thought the situation through.  
"I'm attacking the wrong foe. These children are toying with me, I have to take out the source. Red Tornado, fire at the boy creating this whirl wind." Red Tornado complied and fired at an unsuspecting Impulse, the cyclone subsided as Impulse focused on dodging the attacks, rather than creating the whirl wind. Tornado now had a clear view of all the heroes.  
  
Secret and Robin had helped the members of JLA to safety while the others kept Red Tornado busy. Secret approached the others and attempted to help, Wondergirl and Superboy flew around Red Tornado, dodging and attacking where they saw an opening. Robin had pulled Impulse from the fight again and gave him a new job. After a quick briefing and exchange of equipment, Impulse was off, it took less than 3 seconds to finish his job.  
  
"Cass!" Superboy yelled, as Wondergirl plummeted toward the earth. He caught her just before she hit, she was a bit dazed but would be fine, as Superboy stayed by her for a moment, matters took a turn for the worse, for Red Tornado.  
  
"Surrender or be destroyed." Red Tornado ordered.  
  
Robin put his new plan into effect. "Guys, pull back!" Young Justice retreated to a safe position, leaving Red Tornado alone in the middle of the park. Robin flicked a switch and Red Tornado was struck from all directions by immense currents of electricity, coming from the conductors Impulse had set up around him.  
  
"Sur..sur..sur...sur..surrrrrrrrr........ender." Red Tornado began to short circuit. Robin turned off the conductors, he didn't want to cause any permanent harm to Red Tornado. The flow of electricity stopped and Red Tornado collapsed to the ground, his body smoked and he stood up as Young Justice circled him, Wondergirl and Superboy from above and Secret, who was in solid form, and Impulse on the ground, Robin hopped into the Supercycle, which had repaired itself amazingly fast.  
  
"Tornado retreat!" Morrow knew when he was beaten, logic leaned toward a tactical retreat. Red Tornado took off as best he could, using the gusts of wind to carry him through the air. Robin followed swiftly on the Supercycle while the rest of Young Justice flew through the air, Superboy picked up Impulse and they all landed in the cycle as it followed Red Tornado.  
  
"Rob, why are we pulling back, I can barely see him anymore. We could pass him easy." Wondergirl observed.  
"Because, we need to find out where he goes. The only way to change Reddy back to normal is to stop Morrow. To do that, we gotta find him first."  
"Look, he's disappeared." Secret exclaimed.  
"No, he flew downward. There! That building. Cycle land." Robin ordered.  
  
Young Justice filed out of the cycle and entered the building. Robin went in first, looking around the area quickly.  
"Hey, where'd he go?" Impulse exclaimed.  
"Perhaps we have the wrong building." Secret suggested.  
"No, this is where he came in. Impulse, run around and check the walls and floors for a trapdoor or something." Robin ordered. Impulse did a quick search of the room and stopped at a crack in the floor.  
"How 'bout this?"  
"Perfect. Okay guys, time to get Reddy back. Let's go." Robin led the way down the staircase underneath the trap door.   
  
Impulse jutted around the room quickly. It was large, with plenty of space to move around, the walls were cold and metallic. Doors led in different directions, the place was huge and it had been built entirely underground.  
  
"If I were a super-villain, where would I hide?" Impulse asked himself aloud as he searched the room.  
"Imp, stop fooling around. We have to find Red Tornado." Superboy scolded the speedster.  
"I am pefectly capable of being serious." As Impulse spoke, a laser appeared out of nowhere behind him. "I am completely focused, someone couldn't sneak up on me if their life depended on it."  
"Imp, look out!" Wondergirl pushed Impulse out of the way just as the laser struck.  
"Now lasers are another story." Impulse finished.  
  
Lasers emerged from all directions and immediately began firing upon the members of Young Justice.  
  
"Spread out!" Robin ordered. Robots, also fully armed, entered the battle. "We don't have time for this." Robin thought and turned on his communicator to speak to all of YJ at once. "Guys, you stay here and take care of these things, Secret and I are going to find Morrow and Tornado."  
  
Everyone did as they were told. Robin headed near the doorways, with Secret close behind, while Impulse, Superboy, and Wondergirl fought off the robots and destroyed the lasers. Robin chose a doorway and headed down it.  
  
"Robin, what do you need me for? Wouldn't Superboy or Wondergirl be better to help you with Red Tornado?" Secret asked.  
"No, Susie. I need you for this part. Trust me, I have a plan." Robin reassured the girl of mist. They both continued down the hallway until they came to, what appeared to be, a control room. Morrow stood near a computer console, Robin and Secret approached cautiously.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get here. The use of the conduction rods was quite clever by the way." Morrow said, never turning from the console.  
Robin moved closer to Morrow, almost to arm's reach. "It wasn't meant for your approvement. We're only here for Red Tornado. Now where he is!?" Robin demanded. He grabbed Morrow around the collar and glared at him through his opaque eyes.  
  
Morrow smirked. "Why didn't you ask? He's right behind you."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Wondergirl and Superboy flew through the air smashing robots left and right. Impulse sped around below, he was searching for the lasers that were firing on them so he could disable them. The only problem was everytime he found one it sunk back into the wall, the lasers never protruded out of the wall, they came only far enough out to fire, so Impulse was having considerable trouble taking them out.  
  
Superboy and Wondergirl were forced to dodge laser shots and try to take out the robots at the same time.  
"Imp, you gonna stop those lasers anytime soon?" Superboy asked sarcastically.  
"They keep disappearing." Impulse almost whined as another shot rang out and then the laser disappeared.  
  
Wondergirl ducked a laser shot. "Impulse just do it!" She yelled. She dodged a robot and took it out with one punch. "Geez, Rob and Susie better be doing better than us." She ducked a laser shot.   
  
********************************************************  
  
"Uh oh." Robin ducked instinctively, knowing Red Tornado most likely was behind him. It was fortunate for him as well, Red Tornado had fired a massive blast of wind behind Robin just as he ducked. Morrow was then blown halfway across the room by the current of air, meant for the Boy Wonder.   
  
Robin would have laughed at the situation if he didn't need to take advantage of the situation.  
"SECRET! NOW!" Robin shouted.  
"Okay, Robin." Secret flew over to Red Tornado before he had a chance to attack again.   
  
"Sorry, Reddy." She thought to herself as she emersed herself inside Red Tornado's being. Secret flew in through Red Tornado's eyes and mouth, she now engulfed the entire space of his internal functions, it was more than just gears and springs, Red Tornado had a soul and a sense of consciousness, Secret's job was to find that consciousness and release it. Robin had the easier task.  
  
"Oh, no you don't." Robin threw a batarang at the cowardly madman, who had begun to try and escape the area. Red Tornado had stopped functioning when Secret engulfed him and stood stationery in the center of the room, Morrow had decided it best to attempt escape, but Robin wouldn't hear of it.  
"You know, I think it's time you and I had that chat." Robin glared daggers at Morrow, even through the lenses of his mask, Morrow was practically petrified, for the first time he had no protection against the young hero.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Morrow must have spent years building and perfecting his robots and weapons system, so far the super powered members of Young Justice hadn't been able to make a dent in his defenses.  
"These robots are pretty tough." Wondergirl observed.  
"Well, brace yourself then, there's still more coming. Whoa!" Superboy ducked another laser. "Impulse just blow up the wall or something!"  
Impulse stopped running around. "Good idea." Impulse did that thing where he vibrates through things and they blow up. The wall exploded, or imploded, whatever it's called.  
"That takes care of the lasers." Impulse dusted off his hands triumphantly, when he was grazed by a shot from a robot. He clutched his shoulder tentatively."Oh yeah, them. That wasn't very nice." Impulse sped around the robot and disassembled him piece by piece. "That's better."  
  
"Good job, Imp. Now we just got to take care of the rest of these metallic goons and we're out of here." Superboy pulled back to punch one of the "metallic goons" when all the robots suddenly lost power.  
  
"What the? What happened to them?" Impulse was confused, what else was new?  
"Maybe, Rob and Secret made it to the control room and shut 'em down." Wondergirl suggested.  
"Let's go see." Impulse suggested and zipped off.  
************************************************  
"Tornado? Tornado are you here?"   
  
"Yes, Secret. I am here."  
  
Inside the being of Red Tornado, two figures stood on a lone plain. Secret had found Red Tornado's soul so to speak, and now had to free it.  
  
"Are you ready to go back?"  
  
"I am unsure."  
  
"What? But you have to go back, there are people there that love you, and will miss you."  
  
"Perhaps, but things will never truly be the same. I can not possibly be forgiven for the atrocities I've commited."  
  
"Reddy, no one blames you for what has happened. We're all here to help you, not just to keep you from hurting people, but to get you back. You're our friend, we need you with us. You complete the Young Justice team. And Traya needs you. She's worried about you."  
  
Red Tornado nodded silently and faced the young controller of the abyss. His eyes glowed redder than they had ever been.  
  
"I worry for her as well. Let us go home......... Susie."  
  
Secret smiled and held out her hand, which Red Tornado took. The darkness faded and became radiant light and beautiful images. The way the soul of a hero should be.  
*******************************************  
Superboy, Wondergirl, and Impulse got to the control room just in time to see Secret emerge from Red Tornado. Secret solidified and smiled at them. Red Tornado's eyes blinked and he began to move as his eyes returned to their natural red.  
  
"Thank you Secret. I could not have regained contol of myself without your help." Red Tornado said.  
"Just glad to have you back." Secret replied as the rest of Young Justice stormed over to them to see if Tornado was okay. They al spoke at once.  
  
"Good to have you back."  
  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"And then I locked him in the Medlab. Boy was Rob mad. And then..."  
  
Red Tornado quieted them all done. "I assure you I am quite well. I will answer all your questions and hear your stories, but first I would like to go back to base. Where is Robin?"  
  
Everyone looked around and didn't see the Boy Wonder anywhere. "He was right here, a minute ago." Secret told the others.  
  
"I'm right here guys." Robin emerged from behind a corner.  
"What were you doing?"  
"Taking care of Morrow. He had to learn that's it's not nice to control people, I had to teach him the hard way."  
  
Young Justice stared at their leader.   
"Rob, you didn't? I mean you couldn't have, right?" Superboy stammered.   
Robin smiled. A mischievous and confident smile they had never seen on their leader before.  
"Rob, what did you do?" Superboy asked again.  
  
Robin turned around and called out. "Proffessor Morrow! Would you mind coming here for a moment?"  
  
A zombie like Morrow came around the corner. He walked slowly, and stared straight ahead.   
  
"What? What's wrong with him?" Wondergirl questioned.  
  
"I told you already. I had to show him it's nice to try and control people." Robin looked at Morrow and suppressed a smile. "So I hypnotized him. He can only do what I tell him. Isn't that right, Morry?"  
  
"Yes, Robin. That is correct." Morrow answered.  
  
Young Justice just stared, until Superboy began to laugh. It started as just a giggle, but soon everyone was in hysterics. Even Red Tornado smiled slightly. Robin stood beside Morrow triumphantly.  
  
"Smile, Morry." Robin commanded. Morrow then smiled the most fake and plastic smile they ahd ever seen. They all laughed harder. It took Robin almost 20 minutes to get everything under control after he felt the joke was thoroughly over.  
**************************************  
At the base the next day.  
  
Red Tornado was with his family, Morrow was locked away safely, he would be hypnotized for another two or three days, and all members of Young Justice were recovering from their injuries and the excitement of the past few days. Robin had even rested, after Impulse shot him with a tranquilizer, that is.  
  
Now they all just wanted to let loose. Robin, Cassie and Kon-el sat watching television.  
  
"So, Rob. Where did you learn to hypnotize people?"   
"Well, Cass. I guess it's just one of those things you just pick up along the way in life." Robin explained.   
Impulse ran in from the kitchen. "Is it true that only people with little will power can be hypnotized?"  
"No. Anyone can be hypnotized, no matter will power, or brain capacity."  
"Not me." Superboy interjected.  
"Yes, even you Kon."   
"No way, Rob. Try it. I'm unhypnotizable."  
  
"Is that a word?" Asked Impulse, but he was ignored.  
  
"Okay. Sit down and I'll get a watch."  
"Deal." Superboy sat down and Robin returned with a watch.  
  
"Could you guys leave? This works better if we're not being watched."  
"Okay, Rob. Come on Bart."   
"But I wanna watch." Impulse whined.  
"Come on." Wondergirl hauled him out of the room. They went straight to the control room and watched there through the HQ monitors.  
  
"What's he doing?" Impulse asked.  
"Rob's gotta put him to sleep first. That's about all I know." Cassie answered.  
"Oh. Okay. Now what's going on?"   
"I don't know."  
"Oh. Now what's going on?"  
"I don't know."  
"Oh. Hey, what's Rob doing now!?"  
"BART! I DON'T KNOW!" Cassie screamed.  
"Oh. Okay." Bart watched silently.  
  
Robin swung the watch in front of Superboy's face and gave him instructions and commands for about ten minutes. Superboy never got up from the chair. Cassie and Bart couldn't get the sound to work, so had no idea what was being said. Minutes later the two emerged from the recreation area.  
  
"So did it work?" Asked Impulse.  
"Nope. I told you I couldn't be hypnotized, Rob." Superboy gloated.   
"You proved me wrong kid. I'm impressed." Robin stood in the doorway, smiling.  
"I think I'll go get something to eat." Superboy headed towards the kitchen.  
"Hey Kid. Wanna get me something?"   
"Sure, Rob. What do you want?"  
"A banana."  
  
"BAWK! BUCK BUCK BAWWWWWK!"   
  
Superboy began clucking and pecking around the room.   
  
Casie was in hysterics as Superboy began scratching at the ground. "What did you do to him?"  
"Proved him wrong. Anyone can be hypnotized." Robin smirked. "That's enough. Orange."  
  
Superboy immediately stopped his chicken impression and returned back to normal.  
"What did you say you wanted Rob? I must not have heard you."  
  
The entire group burst into fits of laughter. Superboys constant quetioning of "What? What?" wasn't making it any better either. Young Justice finally managed to control themselves.  
  
"Never mind Kon." Robin tried to suppress a laugh. "I changed my mind." Robin headed out of the hall and back into the recreation room, followed by Cassie.  
  
Impulse tapped Superboy on the shoulder.  
"What?" Impulse smiled inocently.   
  
"Could you get me a banana?"  
  
THE END  
  
Any R&R would be great. 


End file.
